Essex Corporation
Alkali-Transigen Alkali-Transigen Project, simply known as Transigen, was a genetic subsidiary of the Essex Corporation ran by Zander Rice, Transigen's surgical head. In secret, Transigen and its partner were putting chemicals in mass produced foods such as genetically modified corn stalks. These chemicals were suppressing the Mutant X-Gene from being produced and thus were responsible for the lack of Mutant births in the future. Doctor Zander Rice wanted this done so Mutant births could be selective and controlled. Transigen developed a green gene serum that boosted Mutant abilities for a short period of time; it was however dangerous to take too much in a single shot. Reavers Reavers are are a group of cybernetically-enhanced Humans who act as the mercenaries of Doctor Zander Rice as led by Donald Pierce. In 2029, the Reavers are portrayed as skilled bounty hunters after X-23 subjects and use harsh tactics against non-primary targets to further their goals. Though they are compiled of a variety of backgrounds, they are equipped akin to paramilitary, drive outfitted trucks, and are well trained as a unit. Beyond hunting, they also work to secure the medical facility where Rice's secret pet projects are conducted. Though they probably do not have to follow legal jurisdictions, they are encouraged to operate in the United States and Mexico, but specifically not Canada. With many of the members being killed in the hunt for young Mutants trying to cross the border, they are assumed to be defunct if not completely decimated. X-23 Program Transigen began breeding mutants to be used as weapons. They used randomly selected young women to carry the child and used genetic samples of Mutants to impregnate them. After giving birth, the women were disposed of. The children were raised in the Alkali facility, where they were put through brutal treatment to try and be subdued into being obedient weapons for Transigen. The Mutant children were trained to use their powers to kill. However the children would not follow orders, longing for freedom, some even committing suicide. When it became obvious that the children could not be controlled, the Reavers were instructed to eliminate the children; however the nurses that worked in the program had grown attached the children and helped many of them escape, at the cost of their own lives. Known Subjects * Laura (Genetic Template: Wolverine) * Rictor (Genetic Template: Avalanche) X-24 Program Since the X-23 project had been a failure because the genetically modified children refused to kill, Zander Rice created a new project, younger and stronger clones of the genetic samples recovered, such as the Wolverine. These weapons could be controlled and made into the perfect soldiers due to the fact that they do not posses emotions or free will, making them the perfect killing machines. The first of these clones was one of Wolverine, sent to kill Charles Xavier and recapture Laura. Though he manages to kill Xavier and leave the original Wolverine severely injured, he is killed by X-23. Another notable genetic specimen was the Mutant known as Omega Red, a deceased Mutant enhanced by Human forces. Omega Red's clones have been labeled the Omega Clan, each having different abilities from the others, and programmed to obey. Known Subjects Omega Clan Mutant Weapons Programs The Mutant Weapon Programs were a series of programs that occurred throughout history as a form of Human military control over a set of powerful Mutants in order to serve mankind's personal needs. The first several installments of the programs were partially successful, producing viable super-soldiers. Through the decades, the programs have used increasingly more extreme methods to create its soldiers while employing genetic alteration, brainwashing and memory implants. The successive projects were designated with roman numerals, so Weapon X and Weapon XI were the tenth and eleventh such projects of the Mutant Weapons Programs. The latest creations were bred specifically to become Mutant-hunting weapons much deadlier than Sentinels. Weapon X Program Weapon X was the codename for a secret government project intended to deliberately induce superpowers for military purposes, turning willing and unwilling beings into living weapons. The project often captured Mutants and experiments on them to enhance their superpowers and also mutates baseline humans. A subprogram was later formed in the 21st Century had begun looking for Humans who possibly held dormant X-Genes within them and attempted to forcibly trigger their mutations in order to grant them powers and make them slaves sold to the highest bidder. The program was known for successful experiments such as triggering Canadian mercenary Wade Wilson's X-Genes and turning him into Deadpool.Category:Transigen Project Category:Organizations